


Waschtag

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Translation, crackfic, otaku!Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Sam findet Deans Versteck. Unglücklicherweise nicht das mit den Pornos.





	Waschtag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geeky Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314940) by [ADeedWithoutaName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/pseuds/ADeedWithoutaName). 



> Original Vorwort: „Manchmal skizziere ich Charaktere oder beginne ein Headcanon Drabble und es entwickelt ein Eigenleben. Ein dummes Eigenleben.“
> 
> Übersetzer Vorwort: Ein erfrischend neuer Blickwinkel auf die Beziehung der Brüder, neue Gründe, warum Bobby ein großartiger Vater war und Alltägliches, das zum Nachdenken anregt.
> 
> Den Titel habe ich von "Geeky Stuff" zu "Waschtag" geändert, weil ich mit jedem Übersetzungsversuch unzufrieden war und deutlich sein sollte, dass das hier eine deutsche Version ist.

Dean war an der Reihe, sich um die Schmutzwäsche zu kümmern, was er bereits seit ein paar Wochen hinauszögerte. Wieder einmal.

Dementsprechend waren Sam ein paar mehr als notwendige Kleidungsstücke ausgegangen. Wieder einmal.

Deans übermenschliche Fähigkeit, eine drohende Ansage vorherzusehen, hatte ihn im Laufe jenes Morgens untertauchen lassen. Wieder einmal.

Sam wusste, dass ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten blieben. Eigentlich dieselben, die er jedes Mal in dieser Situation hatte: Die erste wäre, sich selbst der dreckigen Wäsche anzunehmen. Was er unter _gar keinen_ Umständen vorhatte, es sei denn, er wäre ohnehin an der Reihe – schließlich ging es hierbei ums Prinzip! Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, in die Stadt zu fahren und neue Socken und Unterwäsche zu kaufen. Aber er hatte das über die Jahre hinweg schon so oft getan, dass er allmählich begann sich zu fragen, ob es mathematisch überhaupt noch möglich war, dass ihm beides ausging. Die dritte Möglichkeit wäre, Kleidung von Dean zu klauen, da die Tatsache, dass der sich immer noch nicht um die Wäsche gekümmert hatte, ja bedeuten musste, dass er selbst noch genügend saubere Kleidung besaß. Sam hatte mit Option drei abgeschlossen, weil es sich in ihm sträubte, darüber nachzudenken, wie Dean es schaffte, dass seine Boxershorts so lange durchhielten. Und er tat gut daran.

Nicht alle von Deans Kleidungsstücken passten ihm. Hosen und Shirts waren grundsätzlich zu klein, Unterwäsche kam gar nicht erst infrage. Der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen war schlichtweg zu gravierend. Höchstens ihre Schuhgrößen lagen nicht allzu weit auseinander, und Socken hatten ja sowieso meist eher Einheitsgröße. Also könnte er wenigstens ein Bündel Socken von Dean schnappen, um sich damit noch eine Weile über Wasser zu halten.

Die Tür zu Deans Zimmer war verschlossen, aber im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der selbst Sam beigebracht hatte, wie man Zimmertüren knackte, war das kaum ein Hindernis. Vielmehr eine höfliche Aufforderung, draußen zu bleiben. Eine Aufforderung, die Sam ignorierte; Menschen, die sich nicht um die Wäsche kümmerten, verdienten keine Privatsphäre.

Natürlich, es war ein einziger Krampf gewesen, als sie praktisch auf der Straße gelebt hatten und Waschtag für sie bedeutete, mindestens zwei Kilo an Vierteldollarstücken zu erbetteln und dann damit zum nächsten Waschsalon zu hetzen. Aber jetzt hatten sie den Bunker. Und der Bunker hatte gewaltige Waschmaschinen in Industriegröße. Das einzige, was also zu tun blieb, war, zwei Ladungen Wäsche – hell und dunkel – durchlaufen zu lassen, was man ja sogar zeitgleich erledigen konnte. Es war so _einfach_.

Dean war nicht in seinem Zimmer, genau wie Sam vermutet hatte. Der Impala stand nicht in der Garage und das entscheidende Fehlen von Hysterie im Bunker konnte nur bedeuten, dass Dean selbst ihn genommen haben musste.

Sam war davon ausgegangen, dass Dean seine Socken ähnlich aufbewahrte wie er seine: Irgendwo in den Schubladen der Kommode, die schon bei ihrem Einzug dort gestanden hatte und genau so aussah wie die in Sams Zimmer.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er jede einzelne der Schublade aufgezogen und durchwühlt, ohne sich darum zu bemühen, dass seine Schnüffelei unentdeckt blieb. Dasselbe galt für alle Schubladen in Deans Schreib- und Nachttisch (beide waren ebenfalls von Anfang an im Raum gewesen). Bis jetzt hatte Sam nur entdeckt, dass sein Bruder sogar noch chaotischer war, als ursprünglich angenommen. Er hatte tatsächlich einige Dinge – Armbanduhren, Bücher, Shirts – gefunden, von denen er angenommen hatte, er selbst hätte sie vor Jahren verloren. Nur Socken fand er keine, nicht einmal welche seiner eigenen.

Sam überprüfte den Schrank, ohne Erfolg. Er zog den Reißverschluss von Deans Wäschesack auf, der, bereit für die nächste Jagd, am Trageriemen über der Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhls hing und lugte hinein, aber er war leer.  Also blieb nur noch der Stauraum unter dem Bett.

Sam versprach sich nicht allzu viel davon, dort nachzusehen. Selbst, wenn Dean dort einen Haufen dreckiger Socken hortete, die Staub fingen und allmählich Schimmel ansetzten, verspürte er sicher keinen Drang danach, sie anzuziehen.

Als er sich auf alle Viere niederließ und widerwillig eine Gesichtshälfte gegen den Fußboden presste, um unter das Bett schauen zu können, war das, was er sah, kein Sockenberg. Bloß Pappkartons. Eine ganze Menge Pappkartons, um genau zu sein. Sam runzelte die Stirn, als er sich fragte, was zur Hölle wohl darin sein mochte. Er rutschte soweit vorwärts, bis er nach einem der Kartons greifen und ihn hervorziehen konnte.

Er war schwer, viel schwerer, als er angenommen hatte, und als er sich aufrichtete, um hineinsehen zu können, merkte er, warum. Der Karton war voller Bücher. Überraschend genug. Genauer gesagt, Comic Bücher. Graphic Novels, um es noch deutlicher zu machen, denn sie waren dicker, als die meisten Comic Bücher, die Sam je gesehen hatte.

Und sie waren japanisch. Er konnte sich nicht an den korrekten Namen erinnern; er hatte sich nie großartig für diesen Kram interessiert, aber der Stil, in dem die großäugigen Charaktere mit den gezackten Frisuren auf den Covern gezeichnet waren, besaß einen großen Wiedererkennungswert. Die Namen der Autoren sowie die Tatsache, dass die Bücher _falsch_ _herum_ gebunden waren, waren ebenfalls eindeutige Hinweise. Sam las die Titel der obenauf liegenden Bücher – insbesondere derjenigen, derer man ansah, dass sie unzählige Male durchblättert worden waren. _Fairy Tail. Ghost in the Shell_ – der Titel klang vertraut. _Hellsing. One Piece. JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure._ Was, zur Hölle, war das für ein Titel?

Sam streckte die Hand aus, um eines der Bücher aus dem Karton zu ziehen, aber er zuckte zurück, als hätte es ihm einen Schlag verpasst. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Deans Vorliebe für das, was Sam selbst als „asiatischen Zeichentrick-Porno“ bezeichnet hatte. Diese Box und – vermutlich auch alle anderen unter Deans Bett – war vollgestopft mit der Buchversion davon. Es würde tatsächlich erklären, warum einige der Bücher so ... nun, so heiß geliebt aussahen. Und dieser seltsame Titel des einen Buches ... Sam unterdrückte ein angewidertes Schaudern. Aber wieso trugen dann so viele der Bücher _Männer_ auf den Coverbildern? Nicht nur Männer. Teilweise Jungen. Vermutlich. Es war, zugegeben, schwer einzuschätzen, wie alt die in diesem Stil gezeichneten Charaktere überhaupt sein sollten.

Sam setzte sich auf. Er war verstört. Und so abgelenkt, dass er die Schritte, die sich im Flur näherten, nicht hörte, bis Dean, im Türrahmen Halt machend, fragte: „Was, zur Hölle, treibst du in meinem Zimmer?“

Sam fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sein erster Instinkt war, Dean abzulenken und glücklicherweise hatte er die perfekte Ausrede parat, die nur darauf wartete, zum Einsatz zu kommen.

 „Du musst die Wäsche machen!”, sagte er zu Dean.

„Jaa, ich weiß“, antwortete Dean, nicht annähernd schuldbewusst genug.  
„Mir ist heute Morgen die Unterwäsche ausgegangen, also bin ich in die Stadt gefahren, Waschmittel kaufen und was wir sonst für Zeug gebraucht haben.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber das erklärt nicht, was du in meinem –“

In diesem Moment schien er erst zu bemerken, dass Sam den Karton unter seinem Bett hervorgezogen hatte. Ein Ausdruck, der nicht anders als schiere Panik bezeichnet werden konnte, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er betrat den Raum mit hastigen Schritten. Sam wich automatisch zurück.  
„Was hast du damit vor?“  
Die Worte sprudelten so schnell aus seinem Mund, dass Sam Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte, sie zu verstehen, wenn er Dean nicht schon sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hätte.  
„Nichts.“  
Was die Wahrheit war. Sam wünschte, er hätte die Bücher nie entdeckt.

„Das ist _nicht_ –“  
Als er die Box erreicht hatte, kickte Dean sie mit Gewalt zurück unter das Bett, drehte sich zu Sam um und hob beide Hände.  
„- wonach es aussieht.“

„Das ist keine große Sache, Mann, weißt du“, erwiderte Sam, kam auf die Füße und suchte angestrengt nach einem Fluchtweg aus dieser unangenehmen Situation. Je schneller er sie abschütteln konnte und hier heraus käme, desto besser.  
„Es ist mir egal, auf was du stehst. Ich will’s, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht wissen. Aber das hier war absolut mein Fehler! Ich hab in deinem Zimmer rumgeschnüffelt, was ich wahrscheinlich nicht hätte tun sollen …“  
Was er nicht getan hätte, wenn Dean die Wäsche vor einer Woche erledigt hätte, wie es seine Aufgabe gewesen war. Sam verstand nicht einmal, warum es ihn so wütend machte; Dean war normalerweise nie beschämt wegen seines Porno-Konsums.  
„Und ich bin über deine komische Comic-Buch-Porno-Sammlung gestolpert. Aber ich hab’s nicht drauf angelegt. Und es tut mir leid.”

Er hatte erwartet, dass Dean seine Entschuldigung sofort annehmen, ihn aus dem Zimmer werfen und nicht zulassen würde, dass dieses Thema jemals wieder aufkäme. Doch es kam anders.

Stattdessen blieb Dean, wo er war und fragte mit erhobener Braue: „Du denkst, das hier sind Pornos?”

Die Antwort machte Sam verlegen.

„… sind es nicht?“

„Wer, zum Teufel, könnte jemals so viele Pornos nötig haben, Sam?“  
Dean machte eine Handbewegung Richtung des Karton gefüllten Stauraumes unter dem Bett.

„Ähm, du?“, antwortete Sam, zweifelsohne aus Reflex.

Dean starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wir müssen mal ‘n ernstes Gespräch darüber führen, was für eine unterirdische Meinung du von mir seit kurzem hast.“  
Sam kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und widerstand dem Drang, Dean zu sagen, dass er, verdammt noch mal, selbst Schuld daran war.  
„Egal, nein. Es sind keine Pornos. Nichts davon.”

„Was ist es denn dann?”

„Fantasy, hauptsächlich.“  
Dean kniete sich hin, griff nach der Box und zog sie wieder unter dem Bett hervor. Sein Verlangen, Sam zu beweisen, dass er nicht hunderte von Wichsvorlagen unter seinem Bett hortete, schien größer zu sein, als seine Verlegenheit.  
„Ein bisschen Science Fiction. Ein klein‘ bisschen Horror.“  
Sam hob überrascht die Brauen. Keiner von ihnen mochte Horror besonders, weder in Filmen, noch in Buchform.

Es war zu schwer zu ignorieren, wie weit hergeholt die meisten Sachen über Monster waren, und was den Rest anging ... nun, Unterhaltung wie diese sollte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus dem Alltag sein, und Horror bot ihnen wegen ihres Jobs und Lebens nicht unbedingt viel davon.   
„Nur ... Geschichten. Weißt schon. Bücher.”

Sams fortwährende Skepsis musste ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, den Dean entwich ein tiefes Schnauben, und er zog eines der Bücher aus dem Karton heraus.

„Guck!“  
Sam zuckte automatisch zurück, als er das Buch öffnete und es ihm zeigte. Ein Teil von ihm erwartete immer noch Seiten über Seiten voller gezeichneter Obszönitäten.

Stattdessen war tatsächlich jeder vollständig bekleidet und trug eine Schuluniform. Mit unglaublich dämlichen Frisuren, Feuer und Schwertern, aber Sam musste zugeben, dass er keine Spur von Sex ausmachen konnte, als Dean die Seiten vor ihm durchblätterte.

Außerdem waren alle Dialoge in den Sprechblasen auf Englisch. Sam wusste nicht, weshalb er etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Er wusste, dass Dean kein Japanisch sprechen konnte.

„Okay“, gab Sam nach, als Dean ihm praktisch das ganze Buch gezeigt hatte und es zurück in den Karton legte. Behutsam. Er ließ es nicht einfach so hineinfallen.   
„ _Das hier_ ist wenigstens kein Porno gewesen.“

„Keins davon“, wiederholte Dean.  
„Du kannst dir noch mehr ansehen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“

Sam nahm sein Angebot an, aber mehr aus der Neugierde heraus, denn aus anhaltendem Misstrauen, ob Dean hier Pornos aufbewahrte. Er hatte sich niemals besonders für Comics interessiert, doch diese hier sahen halbwegs interessant aus. Er fragte sich, ob Dean ihm noch welche leihen würde, nachdem er ihn so sehr beleidigt hatte, als er eines der Bücher mit dem dämlichen Titel nahm und begann, es durchzublättern.

Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden hielt er inne; es hatte ihn nicht viel Zeit gekostet zu bemerken, dass dieses hier sich von dem vorherigen unterschied. Zuallererst waren alle Charaktere Männer. Muskelbepackte, hübsch gezeichnete Männer. Die ihre gesamte Zeit mit Wrestling zu verbringen schienen, und damit, sich gegenseitig zu berühren und in hautenger Kleidung herumzutänzeln.

Oh, Mann.

Das würde ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden.

Sam hätte es vermutlich behutsam ansprechen sollen, oder vielleicht auch einfach gar nichts sagen, aber...

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen“,  begann er, vom Buch aufsehend, um Dean in die Augen zu schauen, „dass _das hier_ kein Porno ist.“

Er wartete einen Herzschlag lang, gab Deans finsterem Gesichtsausdruck die Zeit, noch grimmiger zu werden, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ein Schwulenporno.“

„ _Was_?! _Nein_! Das ist _Jojo_ , das ist Action und es ist badass und alle haben diese coolen –“

„Was hat dieser Kerl da im Mund?“, unterbrach Sam und zeigte Dean die Seite, über die er gestolpert war. Dean betrachtete sie. Möglicherweise ein paar Sekunden länger, als er hätte tun sollen. Und innerhalb dieser Sekunden konnte Sam entsetzte Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht dämmern sehen.

„Augäpfel“, antwortete er schließlich.  
“Er kriegt Augäpfel in seinen Mund gestopft. Im Traum.“

„In einem Traum“, wiederholte Sam. Als Dean nickte, betrachtete er die Seite selbst noch einmal.  
„Also, es _sieht aus_ wie - “

„Halt’s Maul!”  
Dean riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand, presste es sich selbst schützend vor die Brust.  
„Das ist kein Porno und es ist nicht schwul!“

„Okay“, stimmte Sam zu und entschied sich klugerweise gegen ein herablassendes _Was auch immer du dir einreden willst._

Sie starrten einander für eine lange Zeit schweigend an. Sam war nicht sicher, wie lange genau, aber es fühlte sich an als wäre bereits über eine Minute vergangen.  
Schließlich sagte Dean: „Ich schätze, es gibt da verdammt offensichtliche Bromance.“

„Mm-hm.“

„Und sie haben ganz schön irres Zeug an. Ein paar von denen.“

„Ja, das hab‘ ich gemerkt.“

„Aber es ist _kein_ Schwulenporno.“

„Okay.“

Das schweigende Starren ging in die nächste Runde.

„Weißt du was, leck mich“, rief Dean endlich.  
„Ich mag’s trotzdem.“

„Ich hab‘ nicht gesagt, dass du es nicht mögen kannst!“, antwortete Sam mit erhobenen Händen.  
„Hör mal, Dean, wenn du den Kram magst und es dir gefällt und es dich glücklich macht, es zu lesen, dann kommt’s auf den Rest nicht an. Und ich verurteile dich echt nicht!“  
Er zögerte, gab dann zu: „Ich hätte es vielleicht, wenn es wirklich Pornos gewesen wären. Aber es sind keine. Also tu’ ich es nicht.“

Dean beäugte ihn für eine Weile misstrauisch, dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus und legte das Buch, das er im Arm hielt, zurück in die Box.

„Ich mag’s wirklich“, bestätigte er.  
„Es macht einfach … Spaß zu lesen. Der Stil ist ganz süß. Man lernt aus manchen Serien viel über japanische Kultur.“

„Aber … Wieso hast du dich deshalb dann so geschämt?“, fragte Sam kopfschüttelnd. Es war nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste; es waren nur Bücher. Informative, unterhaltsame Bücher, nach allem, was Sam gesehen hatte, ohne abgefahrenes Sex Zeug oder dergleichen. Mit der möglichen Ausnahme dieser _Jojo_ Reihe.  
„Ich mein’, sie sind in Kisten unter dein Bett gestopft, anstatt in Bücherregalen, obwohl du in deinem Zimmer genug Platz für drei oder vier davon hättest. Und du bist total ausgerastet, als du rein kamst und gesehen hast, dass ich sie mir anschaue.“

Ein trotziger Ausdruck überzog Deans Gesicht für einen Moment, als ob er kurz davor wäre, das Thema zu wechseln oder alles abzustreiten. Wie immer.  
Dann verschwand der Gesichtsausdruck und er ließ sich, geschlagen seufzend, auf die Kante seines ungemachten Betts fallen. Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns, folgte ihm Sam behutsam. Dean scheuchte ihn nicht weg, also war es offenbar in Ordnung.

„Das wird sich wirklich bescheuert anhören“, begann er. Ungefähr hundert verschiedene abfällige Bemerkungen kamen Sam unmittelbar in den Sinn, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie allesamt zurückzuhalten.

„Es ist nur, dass … Weißt du, du bist der Geek von uns. Du hast die ganze Zeit gelesen, als wir jünger waren, und tust es immer noch und du stehst total auf _Herr der Ringe_ und _Game of Thrones_ und _Star Wars_ –“  
„ _Star_ Trek“, verbesserte Sam automatisch. „Das ist ein bisschen besser. _Star_ Wars ist großartig, aber auch irgendwie bescheuert. Weißt du, die werfen da Einheiten durcheinander, von Zeit und … Raum …“  
Sam brach ab, als er begriff, dass er Deans vorige Aussage gerade bestätigte und entschied sich, nicht zu erklären, dass _Game of Thrones_ nur die Fernsehserie war und ihn die Bücher, die, genau genommen _Das Lied von Eis und Feuer_ hießen, viel mehr interessierten.

„Ja“, stimmte Dean nickend zu. „Siehst du? Genau das. Und ich war immer der, der dich damit aufgezogen hat. Das ist einfach so unser Ding.“  
Er deutete auf die Boxen.  
„Also, als ich angefangen habe, auf diesen Kram zu stehen, wollte ich nicht, dass du erfährst, dass ich …“ Er wand sich sichtlich.  
„Du weißt schon. Ein otaku bin.“

Das Wort war Sam unbekannt, aber er nahm an, dass es japanisch war und grob übersetzt bedeutete „idiotischer Fan von Schwulen-Comics“. Oder etwas in der Art.

„Also warst du besorgt, ich würde rausfinden, dass du ein Heuchler bist und dich deshalb verarschen?”, fragte Sam.  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werd’ dich nicht aufziehen.”  
Dean sah nicht überzeugt aus, wovon Sam annahm, dass er es verdiente; er neigte dazu, zu lügen, wenn er sagte, er würde gewisse Dinge nicht tun, die sich auf Dean bezogen. Zum Beispiel, alles Erdenkliche an Gefahren und Irrsinn auf sich zu nehmen, um sein Leben zu retten. Er gestikulierte zu den Kisten.  
  
„Also”, begann Dean, „du weißt ja schon, dass ich auf Hentai stehe. Immer mal wieder. Wenn ich ‘nen Tiefpunkt erreicht hab.“  
Ein anderes japanisches Wort, das Sam nicht kannte, aber wenigstens erklärte Dean es dieses Mal: „Asiatische Zeichentrick-Pornos.“  
Sams angewiderte Grimasse ignorierend, fuhr er fort: „Ich wusste, dass es da auch Nicht-Porno-Zeug von gab und ich war irgendwann neugierig genug, um mal nachzuforschen. Und das meiste davon war bescheuert oder durchgeknallt oder ... war ein bisschen zu vertraut.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, aber erklärte nicht, was er damit meinte und Sam fragte nicht nach.

„Aber einiges davon ist abgefahren. Und es ist für Kinder, fast nur Bilder, also …“  
Er schenkte Sam ein Grinsen, aus dem Selbstverachtung sprach.  
„Also kann sogar ich das lesen.“

Sam runzelte die Stirn. Dean war nicht dumm, obwohl er so offensichtlich glaubte, er sei es, aber jetzt schien nicht die beste Zeitpunkt zu sein, dieses Thema auszubreiten. Stattdessen entschied er sich, einfach zu sagen: „Schön für dich, dass du deinen Horizont auf die Art erweiterst. Und, wie ich schon gesagt hab‘, ich find‘ es wirklich großartig, dass du was gefunden hast, was du so sehr magst.“  
_Das nichts mit der Jagd, Alkohol oder Vögeln zu tun hat_ , fügte Sam im Stillen hinzu.  
Zu seiner großen Befriedigung lächelte Dean. Es war nur ein halbes Lächeln, aber es war ehrlich und Sam konnte herauslesen, dass er dankbar war, nicht verarscht worden zu sein. Er fühlte den plötzlichen Druck von Schuld: Wenn die Dinge zwischen ihnen weniger auf dämlichen, zwanghaft _männlichen_ Wettkampf hinausliefen, hätte Dean vielleicht kein Problem damit gehabt, Sam zu zeigen, was er erst gezwungen war, zu erklären, nachdem Sam versehentlich darüber gestolpert war. Die Schwächen in ihrer Beziehung waren eben auch nicht allein Deans Fehler.

Sam sah von seinem großen Bruder weg und sein Blick fiel auf den robusten Pappkarton, der immer noch offen herumstand. Viele Bücher waren darin, er war fast bis zum Rand gefüllt. Sams Gedanken sprangen zu den anderen Boxen unter Deans Bett und er kam zu dem logischen Schluss, dass sie vermutlich alle eine ähnliche Anzahl an Comics enthielten. Eine naheliegende Frage kam auf.

„Klingt, als hättest du japanische Comics für dich entdeckt und damit angefangen, sie zu kaufen, bevor wir überhaupt vom Bunker wussten”, begann Sam. „Du hast hier – ‘ne verdammt große Sammlung, und ich weiß, dass du die nicht im Kofferraum vom Impala versteckt hattest. Also …“  
Er sah wieder zu Dean, erneut mit erhobenen Brauen.  
“Wo war das alles die ganze Zeit?”

„Tja, ich hab‘ immer ein paar in meiner Tasche gehabt“, antwortete Dean „Manchmal brandneue, die ich erst gekauft hatte, manchmal alte, die ich schon gelesen hatte. Hab‘ sie immer rausgeholt, wenn ich mal ‘n paar Minuten für mich hatte.“  
Er zuckte die Achseln.  
„Und der Rest … Ich hatte ‘nen Lagerraum in South Dakota. Nur ‘nen kleinen. Wenn’s auf dem Weg für uns lag, bin ich immer mal vorbei und hab‘ meine Bücher ausgelagert.”  
Er sah Sam an.  
„Der richtige Begriff dafür ist übrigens ‚Manga‘. Nicht ‚japanische Comics‘“.  
Einen Moment später schaute er wieder weg.  
„Vor dem Lagerraum, hab’ ich sie alle bei Bobby aufbewahrt.”

Sam blinzelte.  
„Er wusste davon?“  
Verschiedene Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf: Dass seine ungläubige Frage Deans offensichtliche Überzeugung verstärkte, ein ‚Otaku‘ zu sein, sei etwas, das man geheim halten sollte; dass Sam sich seiner selbst schämen sollte, weil Bobby mehr über die Interessen seines eigenen Bruders gewusst hatte als er; und dass es wirklich nur fair war, dass Bobby eingeweiht gewesen war, weil Dean (und unausweichlich später auch Sam) über seine regelmäßigen Pediküren Bescheid wusste.

„Könnte man so sagen“, antwortete Dean.  
„Ich hab hier ein paar original japanische Ausgaben und ich hab sie alle von ihm.“ Er gestikulierte zu der Box hinüber.

Sam öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was, zur Hölle, Bobby mit nicht übersetzten Manga angestellt hatte, aber eine Erinnerung durchzuckte ihn, bevor er die Worte herausbrachte.  
„Er konnte Japanisch sprechen.“

„Er hat es _fließend_ gesprochen“, verbesserte Dean.  
„Und er konnte es auch lesen, was -  ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir klar machen soll, dass du verstehst, wie abgefahren das ist, Sam. Die haben so um die zweitausend Kanji und das ist nur die Basisschrift. _Zweitausend_.“  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar in Ehrfurcht, die er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht verloren hatte.  
„Er hat dort gelebt. In Japan, mein’ ich. Er war für Jahre drüben, nachdem ... Du weißt schon. Seine Frau gestorben war. Kann sogar sein, dass er da gelernt hat, auf die Jagd zu gehen.”

Sam war still. Er hatte all das nicht gewusst, aber andererseits hatte Bobby auch nie viel aus seinem früheren Leben preisgegeben – keinem von ihnen, wie Sam angenommen hatte. Sie kannten ihn, seit sie klein waren und, dass er Jäger geworden war, weil ein Dämon von seiner Frau Besitz ergriffen hatte, hatten sie erst herausgefunden, als sie erwachsen waren. Und das hatte er ihnen nicht einmal erzählt, sie hatten es selbst herausfinden müssen.

Und … er hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass er so kleinlich war, aber … Sam hatte immer angenommen, dass _er_ derjenige gewesen war, der Bobby am nächsten stand. Er war der Jüngste, also wurde er öfter bei ihm gelassen, wenn Dean mit ihrem Vater auf die Jagd ging. Sie hatten Unmengen an Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und Bobby hatte alle möglichen Arten von Büchern, und da Sams liebste Sache auf der Welt (abgesehen von seinem großen Bruder) Lesen war, hatten sie leicht einen Draht zueinander gefunden. Es war eine Überraschung – und nicht unbedingt nur eine angenehme – herauszufinden, dass Dean auch etwas Besonderes mit Bobby geteilt hatte. Und dass es ebenfalls mit Büchern zusammenhing.

„Hat er es dir beigebracht?“, fragte Sam behutsam.

„Nur ein bisschen“, bestätigte Dean.  
„Ich könnte ‘ne sehr kurze, ziemlich belanglose Unterhaltung mit wem führen. Eventuell. Ich kann aber nichts schreiben oder lesen, mit dem man was anfangen könnte.“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich.  
„Aber ich kenn ‘ne Menge Hiragana. Und ich kann meinen Namen schreiben. Deinen auch.”

Kanji. Hiragana. Die Begriffe waren praktisch bedeutungslos für Sam, obwohl er wusste, dass einer von beiden das komplizierte Symbolsystem sein musste, mit dem man das japanische Schriftsystem bezeichnete (und auch das chinesische, oder?). Es war schon ziemlich cool, dass Dean ihre Namen schreiben konnte. Sam beschloss, es sich zu merken, um Dean später zu bitten, es ihm einmal zu zeigen. Aber nicht jetzt sofort; es würde den Fluss ihrer Unterhaltung stören, wenn Dean aufstand, um ein Stück Papier von seinem Schreibtisch zu holen.

„Also hast du einfach … aufgehört zu lernen, seit Bobbys Tod?“, fragte Sam und unterdrückte seine Eifersucht.

„Ähm, ja, klar“, antwortete Dean überrascht auf die Frage.  
„War ja nicht so, als wäre da jemand anders gewesen, der’s mir hätte beibringen können.“

„Hast du’s gemocht?“, fragte Sam. „Die Sprache zu lernen, mein‘ ich. Und sie zu lesen und zu schreiben.“

„Es war verdammt schwer“, antwortete Dean mit einem Achselzucken.  
 „Die Aussprache war’n totaler Krampf – die haben Laute, die wir nicht haben. Und es hat gefühlt unendlich gedauert, bis ich mir irgendwas gemerkt hab‘. Bin nicht so gut mit Sprachen. Nicht so wie du.“

„Dean ... Komm schon, Mann”, sagte Sam kopfschüttelnd. Er konnte das nicht so einfach stehen lassen.  
„Sag nicht so was. Du sprichst fast flüssig Latein. Genug, um diesen super langen Exorzismus so zu verkürzen, so dass er immer noch funktioniert. Ich weiß, dass du ‘ne ganze Menge Henochisch aufgeschnappt hast, bloß vom Rumhängen mit Cas, und mir fallen spontan bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend andere Sprachen ein, die du mindestens wiedererkennen würdest, wenn du sie hörst. Hebräisch, Aramäisch, Walisisch, Deutsch, Hindi-“

„Okay, okay.“ Dean unterbrach ihn, verlegen.  
„Na schön, ich bin kein totaler Versager bei Sprachen.“  
Er schwieg für einen Moment.  
„Ich denke, ich mochte es. Obwohl es nur echt langsam voranging und Bobby nicht unbedingt der konventionellste Lehrer war.“  
Er grinste.  
„Das erste, was er mir beigebracht hat, war, wie man Sake bestellt.“

Sam schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber nicht behaupten, überrascht zu sein. Er kannte die beiden schließlich.

„Aber wir sind kaum zu japanischen Monstern gekommen“, fuhr Dean fort, „und ich kann mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als wir Japanisch-Kenntnisse gebraucht hätten, um an irgendeine Überlieferung zu kommen. Nicht so wie Latein oder Henochisch.“  
Er zuckte die Schultern.  
„Hab’s einfach so aus Spaß gemacht.“

„Na und?“, fragte Sam mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Was ist schlimm daran, was einfach nur aus Spaß zu tun? Ich denke, ich kann alle Dinge an einer Hand abzählen, die du bloß machst, weil sie dir Freude bereiten. Und ich rede nicht von Sachen, die mit der Jagd zu tun haben, auf die du auch irgendwie stehst, wie Schießübungen oder am Impala zu schrauben.“  
Er brach ab, betrachtete die Kiste mit den Manga und überlegte.  
„Vielleicht an zwei Händen, jetzt, wo ich hiervon weiß.“

Dean schwieg für eine ganze Weile, starrte ebenfalls auf die Box, anstatt Sam anzusehen. Gerade, als Sam fragen wollte, worüber er nachdachte, wandte er sich zu ihm und fragte: „Findest du wirklich, ich sollte damit weitermachen?“

„Ja, finde ich“, antwortete Sam. „Ich bin sicher, wir finden Bücher für dich und es gibt Unmengen an Quellen im Netz. Wenn du willst, würde ich sogar mit dir lernen. Du wirst nicht so weit kommen, wenn du keinen hast, mit dem du es auch sprechen kannst.“

Dean hatte langsam genickt, aber plötzlich unterbrach er zögernd. Schließlich atmete er tief ein, ließ ein schweres Seufzen entweichen und wandte wieder einmal den Blick ab.

„Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, Sam“, begann er leise. „Du bist damit cooler umgegangen, als ich es je erwartet hätte, was vermutlich meine Schuld ist. Aber ich bin nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich weitermachen will, mit Japanisch lernen. Es ist …“ Er unterbrach sich erneut, vielleicht, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Weißt du. Es ist was, was ich mit Bobby gemacht hab‘.”

Nun war es an Sam, zu schweigen. Er wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte; er brauchte schlicht ein oder zwei Minuten, um zu überlegen, wie er es Dean sagen sollte, ohne ihn damit zu verletzen oder ihn zu beleidigen. Zwei Dinge, in denen er über die Jahre hinweg deprimierend gut geworden war.

„Ich versteh‘ das“, sagte er schließlich, „tu‘ ich wirklich. Er war derjenige, der mir _Der_ _Herr der Ringe_ gezeigt hat, wusstest du das?“  
Dean nickte und Sam fragte sich, wann er ihm davon erzählt hatte.  
„Er hat mir seine eigene Ausgabe von _Der kleine Hobbit_ gegeben, als ich sieben oder acht war. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Bücher lese oder die Filme gucke, tut das weh. Was daran liegt, dass wir kaum jemals über ihn reden.“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist einfach nicht richtig. Nicht nachdem er so ein wichtiger Teil unseres Lebens war. Er ist jetzt seit über vier Jahren tot und wir sind beide erwachsene Männer und abgesehen davon, wie ungesund wir mit allen anderen Problemen umgehen, die wir haben, sollten wir wenigstens in der Lage sein, hiermit klarzukommen.“

Dean öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber Sam unterbrach ihn vorher.  
„Und du denkst wirklich, dass Bobby nicht wollen würde, dass du etwas nur aus Spaß tust, weil es uns nichts für die Jagd nützt oder weil es etwas ist, was du mit ihm geteilt hast? Der Mann wusste ein ganzes Jahr vor dir Bescheid, dass ich lebe und er hat’s dir nicht gesagt, hat sich in der Zeit nicht mal bei dir gemeldet, weil er dich aus dieser Art Leben raushalten wollte, solange er nur irgendwie konnte.“  
Außerdem, weil er vermutlich von Anfang an gewittert hatte, dass etwas mit Sam nicht stimmte  und es Dean hatte ersparen wollen, aber das hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit Sams jetzigem Standpunkt zu tun.  
„Also, ja, ich denke, du solltest all das hier unter deinem Bett hervor holen – “ Er zeigte auf die Bücher in der Box.  
„- und sie in die Bücherregale stellen, die ich mit dir hier aufbauen werde.“  
Er sah Dean an.  
„Und ja, es wird wehtun, weil’s uns an Bobby erinnern wird, aber das ist nichts Schlechtes. Und am Ende wird‘s leichter, als es bisher war.“

Dean erwiderte seinen Blick. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, aber Sam kannte ihn lang genug, um sagen zu können, dass er innerlich lächelte. Irgendetwas von dem, was er gesagt hatte, hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht _ertragen_ , Bücher in Kisten versteckt zu sehen, anstatt draußen in Sichtweite, richtig?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Es sind _Bücher_ “, erklärte Sam, wohl wissend, dass das Deans Art war, ihm zuzustimmen.  
„Sie haben was Besseres verdient. Sogar die Schwulen-Pornos davon.“

Dean schaute finster, aber widersprach nicht.

„Schön“, sagte er und kam auf die Beine. „Wir werden beide Japanisch lernen, wenigstens so lange, bis es dir zu langweilig wird. Und ich lass‘ dich Bücherregale in meinem Zimmer aufbauen, damit ich meine Manga reinstellen kann.“  
Er drehte sich zur Tür um.  
„Aber zuerst mach‘ ich die Wäsche.“

„Gute Idee.”

Dean ging Richtung Tür, aber blieb stehen, kurz bevor er sie erreichte und sah über die Schulter zurück.  
„Weißt du, du kannst dir die anderen Kisten angucken, wenn du willst. Dir ausleihen, wovon du denkst, es könnt‘ dir gefallen. Wär‘ irgendwie nett, sich mit wem drüber zu unterhalten."

Sam  grinste.

„Nee.”, antwortete er.  
„Japanische Comics oder Manga oder was auch immer – so ein Geek bin ich dann doch nicht.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin vor einigen Wochen über diesen bezaubernden Oneshot gestolpert und war begeistert von ihm, weil ich ihn so überzeugend und absolut in character fand.  
> Hier treffen zwei Welten aufeinander, die eigentlich schwer miteinander vereinbar sein müssten und man hätte das Thema auch ordentlich in den Sand setzen können.  
> ADeedWithoutaName ist es aber so großartig gelungen, dass ich diese kleine Geschichte als mehr als 'nur' Headcanon betrachte. 
> 
> Das war der Ansporn, die Geschichte - mit Erlaubnis - für deutsche Leser zu übersetzen.  
> Vielen Dank, dass ich mich so intensiv mit deinem Werk beschäftigen durfte!
> 
> Es ist meine erste Übersetzung dieser Art, ich habe mich zunächst so wortgetreu wie möglich vorgetastet und in der Überarbeitung darauf geachtet, dass alles im Deutschen einen Sinn ergibt und angenehm leserlich bleibt. Ich hoffe, mir ist es gelungen, den Charme des Originals einzufangen. Es hat Spaß gemacht!
> 
> Translation for ADeedWithoutaName:  
> I stumbled across this enchanting oneshot a few weeks ago and I loved it because it's so convincing and absolutely in character.  
> This is like two worlds colliding, which should be difficult to reconcile and it could've been done the worst.  
> But ADeedWithoutaName wrote this so great and sensitively, that I consider this little story to be true and canon.
> 
> So it became my very intention to translate the story - with permission - for German readers.  
> Thank you for allowing me to work so intensively with your writing!
> 
> It is my first translation of this kind, I first tried to be as literal as possible and in the revision made sure that everything makes sense in German and remains pleasantly legible. I hope I managed to capture the charm of the original. It was fun!


End file.
